With the development of science and technology, wind power as a safe and green renewable energy has developed rapidly. In recent years, the production technology of wind turbine blades has been continuously developed and improved. Current wind turbine blades typically have a length of more than 50 metres, even up to 70 metres, and are moulded out of fibre reinforced resin composite material.
Accordingly, exceedingly large moulds are required which have a mould surface corresponding to the dimensions of the wind blade to be moulded.
The escalating scale in dimensions of the length, width, height and weight of modern wind turbine blade moulds has made shipping of wind turbine blade moulds much more difficult, with increasing cost and higher risk of damage to the mould. The existing shipping method had reached practical limits of length, height, width and weight of the moulds. With such large mould structures, truck/trailers are unable to make turns on many roads, and the number of available traffic routes for mould transportation by road has become significantly reduced. Still further, the risk of damage to the mould or injury to personnel has increased with increasing mould dimensions. Overall, the transport costs for larger wind turbine blade moulds have become much higher. In addition, typically wind turbine blade moulds have been packaged in waterproof cloth, but this has tended to provide inadequate protection for increasingly large wind blade moulds